


Chocolate

by StormWildcat



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again where the boys looking for puppy love give girls offerings of sweets to gain the favor of their lady of choice. And Ryuko hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaekLeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/gifts).



> So hopefully I got my holidays straight because I keep getting one version then the other from people on whether it's Valentine's Day or White Day where the boys give chocolate. So I'm going with this and if it's wrong, just ignore it lol
> 
> Also this was written before the end of the show. Just so you know the thing.

With a stretch and obnoxiously loud yawn, Ryuko managed to drag herself out of bed once again. The days had become boring since the COVERS were eliminated and her enemies had been taken care of. Yet she still pulled on Senketsu, whether out of habit or just for his company, and clumsily made her way to breakfast.

                The Mankanshoku’s were giving off a volume of 11 around the table, slightly higher than usual. Shaking her head, Ryuko cleared some of the grogginess out to listen to what the ruckus was all about. Part of her regretted it almost immediately.

                “Mako! Don’t you think it would be great for you to get chocolates from that wonderful Gamagoori boy today?” Mrs. Mankanshoku squealed as she set the assorted breakfast croquettes down on the table. Immediately the boys tore in but Mako was a little taken aback by her mother’s question.

                “M-Mom! I don’t think that’s a good idea! He might get sick again!” Mako replied, shoving her first bit of food down her throat after the last word.

                Sukuyo tilted her head to the side. “Sick?”

                “Yeah! He always comes down with a hot flash when I see him. He gets red like a big tomato!” Mako explained, this time not bothering to stop wolfing down every bit of fried consumable she could stick her fork in.

                A small giggle shook Sukuyo’s chest. “Dear, I don’t think he’s getting sick”. A moment ticked by of mother and daughter staring at each other, then immediately both giving into the temptation of battered goodness on the table.

                Ryuko settled into her normal spot, Guts hopping into her lap to better reach the croquettes. A grumble escaped her, but not from the dog’s claws digging into her legs as he reached for the nearest treat. Her eyes flew over the calendar on the kitchen wall. It was March 14th. White Day. “Ugh, great. I get to watch a bunch of giddy girls swoon as the boys give them fattening chocolate all day. Wonderful.” Her usual vigorous eating remained at a lackadaisical pace until it was time to leave.

                Sure enough the school day progressed much as she predicted. She’d never seen so much chocolate given out before. Milk, dark, white, mint, you name it, someone had it. A few people were lucky enough to get peanut butter filled chocolates. “Tch, bitch,” Ryuko scoffed. At one point however, an exchange actually brought Ryuko joy. She happened to come around the corner at the exact moment that Ira mustered the courage to hand Mako a decent-sized bag of her favorite chocolates. Ryuko couldn’t help but smile as Mako excitedly accepted the gift and even hugged the huge committee chair. His face looked as if it was hot enough to melt off, but he returned the gesture nonetheless and looked grateful as could be for it. The pair walked off, Mako inhaling piece after piece between sentences and Gamagoori looking both relieved and extremely pleased with the outcome of his gift. A single chuckle caught in Ryuko’s throat. “Good job, Gamagoori.”

                Also as she predicted silently to herself, she had only watched as girls received the coveted bags and boxes of confections; she did not participate. Empty-handed, Ryuko made her way to her usual meeting place with Mako, very ready to go home, inhale dinner and go to sleep. Surprisingly someone was standing in her spot in the hallway.

                “Oi, Sanegayama. What’re you doing?” Ryuko practically growled. “You’re in my way.” Regardless of their team effort against a common enemy, the only Elite Four member she managed to see eye-to-eye with was Ira. Uzu was a different story. The cocky athletic club chair continued to be one that rubbed her the wrong way, even though it usually led to a delicious clash of swords that left them both panting and satisfied. But today wasn’t a day for that, leaving him to be the last person she wanted to see.

                Uzu merely grinned, not moving from in front of Matoi’s locker. His back was against it, arms folded across his chest, hands hidden in the side of his jacket. Even though the domino gave no clue to where his mind’s eye was looking, she had a decent idea. “Matoi, I thought you’d never get here.”

                “Eh? Never get here? I come here every day to meet up with Mako!” Now she was getting annoyed.

                The swordsman lifted a calming hand. “Relax, I know what you’re doing. I won’t be long, alright?”

                Eyebrow cocked, Ryuko sized up the older teenager from the corner of her eye. “What are you up to?” A realization hit and a bit of anger welled up in her chest. “Are you waiting at my locker to give chocolate to someone?! Is it Mako?! Cuz if it is I hate to disappoint you but Gamagoori already made his move,” she shot, thinking it would bruise Uzu’s ego. But instead he just shook his head.

                “No I’m not waiting here to give chocolates to Mankanshoku.”

                “Then what are you here for?”

                The questioned laced with frustration was answered when a small bag hit her in the chest. By reflex her hands reached out and snatched the package before it hit the ground. On it was a tag with relatively neat script that read “To My Greatest Challenge. Happy White Day. Uzu”. Ryuko stared at the writing, shocked at the happenings of the last 10 seconds. Violent stirrings in her stomach ebbed and gave way to what Mako called “the warm and fuzzies”. She’d never received anything on White Day before. But was it chocolate? Or was it a cruel joke? Cautiously she pulled at the ribbon keeping the tiny sack together. To both her relief and disbelief, inside were chocolates wrapped in red and black foil. Astonished she picked one up and unwrapped it with one hand, popping the delicacy in her mouth. Her eyes popped open as a glorious spice heated her mouth. They were chili chocolates; her favorite!

                “Sanegayama, how did you know?”

                “What? That they were your favorite? Had the dog sniff out what you liked. No use giving you something you won’t eat.”

                The dog? He must’ve been talking about Inumuta, the Elite “Dog”. Of course that computer nerd would have weird information on her. She’d have to find out what else he knew, just in case it was anything…inappropriate. But that would be saved for another day.

                This was a momentous moment for Ryuko. For years she’d been ignored on White Day. Yet here she stood, across from a man who practically begs her to fight him on a daily basis. They had fought against each other and beside one another. A fellow swordsman who makes her grit her teeth and a vein or two bulge in her temple out of sheer annoyance. This was the same person who broke her losing streak and presented her with a gift that she’d never admit she wanted so desperately. Because it meant that someone out there, someone in this world, thought of her.

                “Uzu,” his name was uttered calmly, softly. His face turned towards her. In a tick of a clock, she was on her tip toes, lips pressed to his cheek. A blush swept across both their faces as she placed her hands on his body for support, her chest pushing against him. A few seconds later, she moved away, embarrassed by her heart-felt showing. “Thanks,” she mumbled. Before Uzu could respond, Mako came flying in out of nowhere, practically tackling Ryuko. Bouncing with excitement, Ryuko’s giddy companion exploded with her chocolate story of the day. Uzu couldn’t help but laugh under his breath at the scene.

                “Ryuko,” his voice rose above the verbal onslaught from Mako. Both girls looked up at the green-haired teen. He had a huge smile on his face. “You’re welcome.” As he turned and walked away, Mako’s gaze shot back and forth between the two and finally spotted the bag of chocolate in her best friend’s possession.

                “HEY! HE GAVE YOU CHOCOLATE!?”

                A softened stare focused on her White Day benefactor, Ryuko watched as Uzu made his exit, coat billowing behind him. A very small, barely noticeable sigh heaved in her chest. “Yeah, he did.” Mako’s face suddenly appeared in Ryuko’s vision, scaring the two-toned headed girl from her stupor.  “Geez, Mako, what?!”

                With accusing eyes and pouted lips, Mako peered into Ryuko’s very soul. “You just sighed at him, didn’t you?”

                Blink. Blink. “DAMMIT, SANEGAYAMA!”

                With a grin and the warmth of the kiss still resonating on his cheek, Uzu left the building a happy man.

 


End file.
